


The Cat and The Fox

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Violence, miroku/sango secondary relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: He wore a well fitted long tailed black tuxedo complete with red cummerbund and bow tie. A red lace fox type mask covered his face but accentuated his deep amber eyes. His waist long white hair hung loosely.She fiddled with the drawstring on the corset of her skin tight faux leather cat-woman costume. The only things about the costume she didn't mind were the simple black face mask and cute cat ears.Drunk and stumbling in her stiletto heals, she found herself firmly planted into someone's very hard back.His breath hitched in his throat when chocolate eyes met his own amber.She gave him her number but not her name. How will he ever find the cat who would tame his dog?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory on universe: 
> 
> Humans know of the existence of demons, but they don't usually intermingle. Demons mostly keep to themselves in their own areas of the world and humans do the same. Hanyou children are practically unheard of, though 1 or 2 will be born every hundred years or so. They are treated as less than by the demon community and with fear from the humans. Neither world truly accepts them. InuYasha lives amongst humans because his mother, Izayoi, was human and his father died shortly after his birth. No one knows exactly what happened to the InuTaisho. InuYasha often wears a hat or something of the like to hide his ears from humans. They have always treated him with disdain when they learn what he is. The only person who knows what he is and still treat him well, other than his mother, is Miroku, his childhood friend. Izayoi died when InuYasha was 17. He is now 20 and attending human university studying culinary arts. He loves food and he figured if no one knew a hanyou was making their food then they couldn't complain. He currently lives in a frat house under scholarship.

“Miroku, this is by far the stupidest thing you've ever convinced me to do.” InuYasha stated as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a well fitted long tailed black tuxedo complete with red cummerbund and bow tie. A red lace fox type mask covered his face but accentuated his deep amber eyes. His waist long white hair hung loosely.

 

Miroku walked by and gently flicked one of InuYasha's white dog ears atop his head. “Quit complaining. You have to stop hiding up here every time the house hosts a fucking party, dude. If you're going to be a brother, you have to do brother stuff. That includes this masquerade Halloween party.”

 

A loud thunk could be heard reverberating throughout the room as InuYasha smacked Miroku across the back of his head. “You know I can't fucking stand it when you touch my ears, asshole.”

 

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, yeah. Just quit whining. It's going to be more fun than you think. Just wait and see!” Miroku winked at his friend as he grabbed his own Phantom of the Opera style mask off of his dresser and slipped it on his face. “How do I look?” He asked as he did an overly dramatic twirl.

 

“Fucking stupid.” InuYasha grumbled. He looked down at his own feet, covered with brand new dress shoes he had somehow been conned into buying. “These fucking shoes pinch my feet. I ain't wearing 'em.” With that, he flicked each one off of his foot and threw them towards Miroku's half of their shared room.

 

Miroku just shook his head at his friend. “Suit yourself. But you're not getting out of going. You better be down in five minutes or upperclassman Kuno will have both our asses.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” he said as Miroku walked out of the room to join the party that was already in full swing downstairs.

 

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, InuYasha sighed. He wiggled his toes on the hardwood floor, enjoying the freedom of not having the restrictive shoes. Never in his life had he worn anything other than flip flops when he wore shoes at all. Absolutely refusing to put the dress shoes back on, InuYasha said a quiet “Fuck it,” to himself as he stormed out of the room barefoot to join his frat brothers and their stupid party.

 

“Sango, I don't know how you talked me into this outfit.”

 

Sango side eyed her best friend in the passenger seat of her car. “Kagome, you look smoking. Every guy will love it.”

 

“Well yeah! Only because it's so tight I can't breathe!” She fiddled with the drawstring on the corset of her skin tight faux leather catwoman costume.

 

“Kagome, we're in college now. We're supposed to wear sexy Halloween costumes to dumb parties!”

 

Kagome pouted in her seat. She knew her friend was just trying to help her have fun and try new things, but this outfit made her extremely uncomfortable. It was so low cut she might as well not have a top on in her opinion. The drawstring in the front didn't really function to hold it closed, but more to draw more attention to her breasts. The pants did make her ass look good, she could admit that much, but she was afraid if she sat down she'd bust a seam. The only things about the costume she didn't mind were the simple black face mask and cute cat ears. “Fine. But if my ass comes out of these pants you're going to regret making me buy this.”

 

Sango laughed. “Fair enough,” she said as she pulled into the parking lot nearest the most infamous party frat on Shikon University's property, B.E.W. She pulled out the final piece of her own costume, a thin light pink cloth eye mask and put it on. Looking over at Kagome she inquired, “How do I look?”

 

Kagome sized her up. The girl wore a tight fitting black sexy ninja costume. Her own top was cut lower than Kagome's, showing off her ample assets. A pink sash adorned her slim waist, holding her fake sword in place. She had to admit she looked damn good. “Amazing,” she answered honestly.

 

Smiling, Sango opened her door and yelled, “Let's do this shit!” as she climbed out. Kagome shook her head at her friend and opened her own door to follow.

 

An hour later, Kagome was completely trashed. Sango had thrust cup after cup of beer in her hand, determined to get her friend as drunk as possible. But now Kagome hadn't seen Sango in atleast 20 minutes, ever since one of the frat boys in a Phantom of the Opera mask had asked her to dance with him. Stumbling in her stiletto heals, Kagome found herself firmly planted into someone's very hard back.

 

“What the fu-” InuYasha turned just in time to see an obviously drunk girl start to fall backwards. He reached out reflexively and wrapped the girl up in his arms. A moment passed where he simply held her to his chest before he looked down at her. His breath hitched in his throat when chocolate eyes met his own. Even through her face mask and his drunken stupor, he knew this girl was beautiful. “You ok?” he asked her.

 

Smiling up at the man who had kept her from unceremoniously falling on her stupidly drunk ass, Kagome nodded. She was enamored with the effort this guy had put into his costume. The long white wig, the absolutely adorable white ears on his head, and the enchanting amber contacts that she couldn't stop staring at.

 

InuYasha slowly let the girl go, making sure she was steady on her feet. A worried frown crossed his features. This girl was beyond incapable of getting home safely and he didn't see anyone around who seemed to be with her. Had she been stupid enough to come to a party alone? “Hey, you alone?” He asked her, gruffly.

 

Kagome had been busy staring at his bare feet. She wondered where his shoes had gone. Slowly, she looked back up into those gorgeous eyes. Some of the fogginess cleared from her brain and she realized he'd asked her a question. “Hmm?”

 

InuYasha was a bit foggy himself, having drank half a keg in order to stand being around this many people at once. It took him a moment to register that she hadn't heard him. “Did you come with someone?” His ears twitched slightly, trying to hear only her above all the party noise.

 

She nodded, lazily, but didn't speak. Her eyes were glued to the top of his head, watching his ears. She could have sworn they had just moved. Shaking her head slightly, she told herself she was just way too drunk at the moment.

 

Growing irritated with the girl, InuYasha waved his hand in front of her face. “Hey, do you need help finding them or somethin'?”

 

Kagome giggled and swayed on her feet. “She's a ninja!” she managed to say between bursts of laughter. “You'll never find her!”

 

Shaking his head, InuYasha put his drink down and took the girls' hand in his own. He knew he would feel guilty as hell if he just left her alone. His mother had taught him better than that. “C'mon. Lets get you some water and try to find your ninja.”

 

A shock went through her hand when this man grabbed hers. Secretly, she wondered if he felt it too. She allowed him to lead her upstairs and into a bedroom, presumably his own. Dropping her hand, he went to a small mini fridge in the corner and took out a bottle of water and handed it to her. Taking it from him, she looked around the room nervously.

 

Seeing her discomfort, InuYasha worked to quell her fears, “I promise I ain't gonna hurt ya or nothin'. The kitchen's just nothing but beer and dumbshits right now.”

 

Kagome nodded once and opened the water to take a sip. She watched the man slump down on the bed in the far corner of the room and tuck his feet under himself. Unconsciously, she walked over and sat next to him. She didn't notice when her hand brushed his thigh on her way down.

 

InuYasha gulped when her hand trailed over his thigh. His eyes turned her way as she sat next to him, seemingly unaware of what she had done. Clearing his throat, he tried to break the tension, “So, catwoman, huh?”

 

Kagome looked down at herself and the costume Sango had picked out for her. She snorted. “My friend made me.”

 

InuYasha looked fully at her this time and smiled. “Yeah, mine too,” he said as he gestured to his own outfit.

 

“Oh, I think it's adorable!” Kagome exclaimed. “What an awesome fox you make!” She flashed him her own smile.

 

“Keh.” He decided to let her think it was a costume. That was the point afterall. “Not as good as yours,” he said, trying to pull the focus away from himself. Though he was finding it strangely easy to talk to this girl.

 

The pair sat like that for a long while, talking about themselves, though strangely never telling eachother their names. Somehow, it never came up. Kagome told him of leading a sheltered life as a private school girl. Her father had died when she was young but he had left her family with enough money to allow both her and her brother to get the education he thought they should have. She informed him she was studying to become a teacher.

 

InuYasha told her of losing his mother 3 years ago and the fact that he didn't really fit in anywhere. However, he did not tell her why. They talked about his culinary arts major and his love of food. Almost any food to be honest. InuYasha was not picky by nature. They spoke of his love of the outdoors and how if he could he would sleep outside every night. She told him she'd love to see the stars without all the light pollution the city had. Secretly, he knew a place they could go for such a pleasure, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

 

Time passed quickly and not even InuYasha noticed when the noise downstairs started to fade. He was so enamored with this girl. Never would he know what caused him to have the courage to ask her what he asked her next. “Hey, do ya think I could have your number?” Panicking immediately at what had come out of his mouth, he tried to backpeddle slightly, “Um, just so I know you're ok tomorrow and everything?”

 

Silently, she held her hand out for his phone, smiling at him. He watched her in awe as she typed her number into his phone. She handed it back to him just as an extremely drunk Sango stumbled into the room.

 

“There you are!” she shouted. InuYasha flattened his ears to the screeching. “I've been looking everywhere for you!” Kagome stood and went to support her friend, herself being almost sober at this point. She gave InuYasha an apologetic look as she wrapped her friend's arm around her shoulder and began to help her downstairs.

 

InuYasha didn't miss that her friend had indeed been wearing a ninja costume. He chuckled quietly as he got up to rid himself of the stupid clothes and mask. He fell back down on to his bed face first and quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

 

The next morning, InuYasha awoke with a pounding headache. The light streaming in through the window was making him want to curse the sun's existence. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his aching head. He noticed that Miroku had fallen into bed fully clothed at some point in the night. Shaking his head at his friend, he moved to get up when memories from the night before came flooding back to him.

 

The image of chocolate brown eyes and perfectly pouty lips assailed him. Forgetting his pounding head for the moment, InuYasha sat there and thought about the events of the previous night. This girl had willed things out of him with so much ease. She had seemed comfortable in his presence. He, the master of few words, had spoken to her for literal hours and not once had he become bored or felt like he was annoying her. That's when the last few moments they spent together hit him like a tanker truck. She had given him her number!

 

With speed only he could muster, InuYasha reached for his phone and quickly unlocked it. It was still on the page that she had entered her number on. She hadn't saved it, but luckily his phone hadn't died overnight. He also noticed she hadn't put in a name. Shrugging, he quickly filled in “Catwoman” in the name slot and clicked the save button.

 

Seeing it was well after noon, he decided it was safe to check on her and her friend. He typed a quick message to her.

 

_Hope you and your drunk ninja made it home ok_

 

He sat the phone back on his nightstand and went about his normal morning routine, with the addition of pounding back half a dozen Tylenol to stave off his hangover headache. Since no one else was awake, he moved at lightning speed getting himself cleaned up and ready for the day, including piling his hair into a messy bun over his ears and planting a red beanie on his head. All the frat brothers know about him being a hanyou, but he didn't know who had crashed here after the party. He didn't need that drama.

 

The frat brothers had initially not wanted InuYasha in with them, but Miroku coaxed them into it. It had taken him over a year but he finally felt like most of them didn't absolutely hate his guts. Miroku was still the only one he could call a friend, but the others were starting to atleast try.

 

Coming back into his bedroom, he noticed a text message notification. He picked up his phone and saw it was from the mysterious Catwoman.

 

_All safe. She's still passed out. The sun woke me up along with the worst headache of my life. I'm never going to drink again._

 

Letting out a rumbling laugh, he typed out a reply.

 

_Yeah. Me too. I can't believe we let our friends talk us into this bullshit_

 

On the other side of campus, Kagome smiled when she saw her mystery savior had replied to her message. She had nicknamed him “Foxy” both in her head and in her phone. Both because of his fox costume and because she just knew he would be. Smiling at his reply, she thought about what to say next to him.

 

_Thanks for taking care of me last night. I was a real mess. Sorry about that._

 

His reply was almost instant.

 

_Don't mention it. I've dealt with much worse_

 

She quirked an eyebrow.

 

_Oh yeah?_

 

_Yeah. My asshole best friend likes to get so drunk he can't stand every other night. I've seen everything from him blubbering like a baby to him puking all over my feet._

 

A few moments passed and she received another message from Foxy.

 

_Sorry. That was probably too much._

 

Sango began to stir in the bed across from her. Kagome typed quickly.

 

_Not at all. But my friend is starting to wake up finally and I'm probably going to have to hold her hair all day. See you!_

 

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 

_Have her drink lots of water and aspirin. I hear it helps. Glad you guys are ok._

 

Putting her phone back down on the nightstand, Kagome went over to check on Sango.

 

“Owwwwwww.” Sango mumbled as she slowly sat up. Rubbing her temples with both her hands she asked, “What the hell happened last night?”

 

Kagome sat next to her and handed her a glass of water and two aspirin. “Well, you abandoned me to dance with a frat boy and I slept with the first guy I bumped into.”

 

Sango's head whipped around so fast that Kagome could have sworn she heard the swoosh of the wind it made. “You did what?!?!”

 

Kagome burst out laughing and immediately regretted it. Clutching her head in her hand, she replied, “No, Sango. Of course not. Though I did talk to one for a while.”

 

Sango breathed a visible sigh of relief. “Jesus Christ Kagome. You about gave me a heart attack.”

 

Smiling at her friend, Kagome said “Sorry. I had to pay you back for abandoning me somehow.”

 

A look of remorse crossed her friend's features. “Damn, Kagome. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear.”

 

“I know you didn't. It's ok. I forgive you. Did you have fun, atleast?”

 

Nodding, Sango lifted her phone from its place on her nightstand and opened it. Kagome watched as she flipped through a few pictures before settling on one to show her. Looking at the offered picture, Kagome noticed that the Phantom frat boy had taken his mask off. He had semi short black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Two gold hoop earrings adorned his left ear and one his right. He had dark, kind looking eyes. “He's cute.” Kagome stated, truthfully.

 

Pulling her phone away, Sango nodded. “Yeah, he is. His name's Miroku. But god he's so handsy.”

 

Kagome giggled. “And that's a problem for you why exactly?”

 

Sango shouldered her friend. “Hey! I'm not that bad.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Sango glowered playfully. “Did you have fun?”

 

Kagome nodded. “Yeah. I really did spend most of the night talking to a guy.”

 

Sango raised an eyebrow. “Did you now?”

 

“Don't act so surprised!”

 

Raising a hand in mock defeat, “Hey, if the shoe fits...”

 

“Sango I swear!”

 

Laughter was her only response for a moment. “So, did you and mystery guy do more than talk?” She waggled her eyebrows.

 

Slapping her friend lightly, “No! I did give him my number though. He texted me earlier to make sure we made it home ok.”

 

“Ooo. He sounds sweet, Kagome. He got a name?”

 

“Foxy.”

 

A puzzled look crossed her friend's face. “Foxy?”

 

Kagome played with the end of her hair, nervously. “We never actually exchanged names. He was dressed like a fox so I nicknamed him Foxy.”

 

“How did you never get his name?”

 

Shrugging, “I don't know. It just never came up. We talked about pretty much everything else, though. He's a culinary arts major.”

 

“A guy that can cook. Good choice! Though you might want to know his name.”

 

“I don't even know what he really looks like. His costume was super elaborate. He had a wig and contacts even.”

 

“Wow. Commitment.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, maybe you guys can meet in the light of day.”

 

“I don't know, Sango. We were both pretty drunk. He may not like what he sees sober.”

 

Sango's eyes rolled. “You're hot, Kagome. But whatever. Suit yourself.” She stood and stretched. “I'm gonna go shower.”

 

“K.” Kagome watched her friend grab her shower caddy and bathrobe and exit their dorm room before she stood and went to pick up her phone again. Her finger hovered over the message app for a solid minute before finally working up the courage to type.

 

_My friend's all good. How's yours?_

 

InuYasha pulled his phone from his back pocket when he felt it vibrate while stirring his pot of ramen with his other hand. Yeah, he was a culinary arts major, but he was still a poor college student and the stuff was actually pretty damn good. Smiling to himself upon seeing that Catwoman had texted him, he quickly opened the message and read it.

 

_Not awake yet. Probably gonna sleep all fucking day. Lazy bastard._

 

_Lol. That's not very nice._

 

_What can I say? I'm blunt._

 

_An honorable quality. Hey, I have a question for you if that's ok?_

 

_Shoot._

 

He turned off the stove and took the giant pot of ramen to the couch with a fork and proceeded to dig in wholeheartedly.

 

_Why were you so nice to me last night? Most guys would've tried to... you know._

 

Chuckling at her obvious innocence he typed one handed.

 

_No. Please tell me what most guys would've done? ;)_

 

_I'm glowering at you right now, you jerk._

 

_What? I'm not the one who can't say the words tried to fuck my brains out._

 

A series of emojis were his reply, most of which relayed shock and anger.

 

_Lol. Sorry. I was just messing with ya. Mostly it's cause of my mom. She taught me to help people in need if I can._

 

_I'm really sorry she died. She sounds like a really good mom._

 

InuYasha stood and went to go put his empty ramen pot in the sink.

 

_She was. I really miss her._

 

A loud kerthunk from upstairs made InuYasha sigh loudly.

 

_I think my room mate just fell out of bed. Gotta go. TTYL?_

 

_Look forward to it. Hope your room mate is ok. :)_

 

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, InuYasha took the stairs two at a time back up to his room. He was met with the sight of Miroku attempting to stand and falling right back down on his ass. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha went over and offered his hand to the fumbling man. Miroku looked up and grabbed the offered hand, pulling himself up slowly. He rubbed his head and yawned before asking, “What happened to you last night?”

 

InuYasha's face blushed slightly. “I, uh, was helpin' someone.”

 

Miroku took notice of his friend's flushed face and smirked. “Oh yeah? And how did you help them exactly?”

 

“She was drunk off her ass and alone. Didn't feel right leaving her.”

 

“Oh! A damsel in distress! Do tell, InuYasha.” Miroku plopped unceremoniously back down on his bed.

 

“Ain't nothin' to tell. I gave her water. We talked. Her friend showed up and they left. End of story.”

 

“Oh come now, InuYasha. Surely there is more to it than that?”

 

A long pause reverberated through the room before he received an answer. “Well, she did give me her number...”

 

A knowing smile spread across Miroku's face. “And does this damsel have a name?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

Miroku narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means I don't know, dumbass. She never told me.”

 

“You mean you talked to this girl for a period of time, and she gave you her number, but not her name?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Miroku sighed. “Well, I suppose you can always ask her later.”

 

“I guess... just seems kinda awkward now, though.”

 

Shaking his head at his friend, Miroku changed the subject. “I however, met an angel last night. She's the perfect woman, InuYasha.”

 

“You say that about every woman, pervert.”

 

“No, man. I mean it. She's beautiful. And sassy. And just... perfect.”

 

“If you say so. Look, I've gotta go to the library and get some books for class tomorrow. You cool?”

 

“Yeah, man. I already feel sober.”

 

“Suuuure ya do. Yell at Kuno if ya need anything.”

 

“Yep.” InuYasha snatched his bookbag from the floor and practically flew from the room.

 

This time of day on a Sunday it was easy for him to run through campus without getting weird looks from the other students, mostly because he might see one or two at most. His feet bounded easily off of the pavement as he ran towards the library. InuYasha loved running like this. It felt freeing. The only problem with it was sometimes he would reach his destination faster than he would have liked and had to end the fun. He really needed to find some sort of release.

 

Entering the library with a flourish, his eyes were drawn to the bulletin board to the right of the door. He was always on the lookout for odd jobs or something to help him earn some extra cash. It was difficult for him to find a real part time job with his... situation. Amber eyes scanned the many papers adorning the board. Some were looking for room mates, some were trying to sell books or furniture. The only help wanted thing he saw didn't interest him, but he knew someone it might. He took out his phone and snapped a picture.

 

Kagome had just returned from her own shower when she heard her phone ding. Scrubbing her hair with a towel with one hand, she lifted up the phone and looked at the message. She smiled to herself when she saw it was from Foxy. He had sent her a picture. She clicked on it to enlarge it.

 

“ **Help Wanted”**

**Yoro North Child Care**

**Part-time child care assistant**

**$15/hr -up to 20 hrs/wk**

**Students welcome**

**Will accommodate schedule**

**888-555-7685**

**Ask for Koga**

 

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She had only briefly mentioned needing to find a part time job now that her money she had saved up over the summer was starting to become dangerously low. Not only had he remembered, he had even found something he thought she might enjoy.

 

_How on earth did you remember?_

 

_I remember a lot. Saw it and thought of you is all. You wanna be a teacher right?_

 

Kagome smiled down at her phone as she tossed both of her towels into the mesh hamper at the foot of her bed.

 

_Very much. Thank you so much. This may just be a lifesaver._

 

Kagome dialed the number from the flyer. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet waiting for an answer.

 

“Yoro North child care. Ayame speaking. How can I help you?”

 

“Yes, I saw a help wanted flyer. It said to ask for Koga?”

 

“Hold please.”

 

A few moments passed before a gruff male voice came to her ears.

 

“Koga here.”

 

“Yes, I saw the help wanted poster about the child care assistant...”

 

“Ah, yes. Are you available for an interview tomorrow afternoon?”

 

Smiling in spite of herself, Kagome nodded before realizing he couldn't see her through the phone.

 

“Y-yes. What time?”

 

“Three p.m.?”

 

“Absolutely. I'll be there. Thank you.”

 

“Wait, miss?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

A soft chuckle came through the receiver.

 

“Can I get your name for the appointment?”

 

“Oh! I'm so sorry. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.”

 

“I look forward to meeting you miss Higurashi. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Yes. Thank you so much.”

 

Kagome waited for the tell tale click on the other end before pulling the phone away from her ear. Unwilling to give up her excitement, she quickly texted the man who had made her so happy.

 

_I have an interview tomorrow!_

 

She got a series of thumbs up and happy face emoji's in response.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome nervously pressed down the plaid knee length skirt she had adorned before opening the door to Yoro North Child Care. Bright colors assaulted her senses. Every inch of the room had been splattered with many different colors of paint. It appeared that they had then had the children walk around and plant their hands all over the walls as well. It was startling, but also cute and endearing.

 

“Can I help you?” Came an annoyed sounding voice from across the room.

 

Kagome looked over and saw a young looking woman sitting behind a desk. The receptionist she assumed. She had long red hair tied back in a high ponytail, bright green eyes, and upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed her pointed ears, similar to an elf, marking her as a demon. Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't ever met a demon in person before.

 

“Y-yes. Hello. I'm Kagome. I have an interview with Koga?”

 

The girl-demon's eyebrow quirked, but she pressed a button on the phone sitting in front of her.

 

“Yes, Ayame?” Came a voice from the speaker.

 

“I have a Kaguya-”

 

“Kagome.” Kagome corrected the girl.

 

Ayame glared at her. “Ka-go-me here for an interview.”

 

“I'll be right up.” The speaker clicked off.

 

Ayame didn't say a word to Kagome and simply eyed her until Koga appeared moments later.

Kagome directed her attention to the man, no, demon she'd noticed, approaching her. He also had long hair tied in a high ponytail, though his was black. His head was wrapped in a tawny brown sweatband. She took in his large cerulean eyes and his own pointed ears as he smiled at her. Strong looking legs were wrapped in dark khaki shorts, his upper half was covered by a tight fitting plain dark gray t-shirt.

 

“Miss Higurashi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Koga.” Kagome took the hand he had outstretched to her.

 

“Y-yes. Thank you.” She stammered.

 

A mild chuckle escaped Koga's lips. “I apologize for not informing you that this is a demon child care center. We've had some trouble with our demon child care assistants of late and I decided a human might suit our needs better. I assume since you haven't ran for the hills you're atleast willing to have an interview?”

 

Nodding, Kagome replied, “Yes. Absolutely.”

 

Koga stepped aside and presented his arm to her. “Then lets get to it, shall we?”

 

Kagome lightly wrapped a hand around the offered arm and allowed him to lead her back to what she assumed was his office. She did not miss the death glare that Ayame was shooting her way as she passed the girl's desk.

 

Koga led her to a chair and motioned for her to sit as he rounded his desk and took his own seat. Shuffling some papers around to make room, he opened up a notebook and grabbed a pen from a mug on his desk that had a beautiful picture of a wolf howling at the moon.

 

“So, Miss Higurashi, you're a student at Shikon University?”

 

Nodding, Kagome said, “Yes. A freshman. I'm studying to become an elementary teacher. Hence why this job enticed me.” A smile spread wide across her face at those last words.

 

A smirk appeared on Koga's face as he wrote something down in his notebook. “Do you have any previous experience that would pertain to child care?”

 

Her smile faltered slightly. “Not really. Unless you count babysitting my friend's and my little brothers.”

 

Koga nodded and wrote something else down in his notebook. When he looked back up at her, he sighed before asking, “I'm afraid I have to ask the obvious here, Miss Higurashi. Would caring for demon children or associating with their guardians be an issue for you in any capacity?”

 

Kagome took a moment before answering. “I don't believe so. Not unless some harm was coming to myself or the children. But I hold no prejudice for demons if that's what you mean. However, this is honestly the first time I've even seen one up close.” She blushed slightly at her admission.

 

Koga took in her embarrassment and internally chuckled at the girl. “Not surprising. Most humans live their whole lives without ever meeting one of us, or atleast not knowing they did.” He sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his armrests. “I'll be honest with you, Miss Higurashi, we're pretty desperate. I've had no less than 10 caregivers quit or get fired in the last 3 months. I am willing to work around your class schedule of course, but is this job something you're still interested in?”

 

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “May I ask why you've had so much trouble keeping caregivers?”

 

Koga raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Fair enough. We currently have 15 children under our care. Of those, 7 live here. We also serve as an orphanage of sorts for demon children. I myself live here and care for the kids at night, with some assistance from Ayame and 1 or 2 others from our pack upon occasion. Some of our orphans can be a bit... rowdy. They like to play tricks on the caregivers and sometimes they do take things a little far. They are still kids afterall, just ones with claws and fangs. They also can be a bit manic. Most of them lost their parents in violent ways, often bearing witness.”

Kagome's hand shot up to her mouth in horror. “As such, they can be more than most can handle.” He looked deep into her eyes. “You however, I see a kindness in you that I think may speak to them. In short, Miss Higurashi, I think they may latch onto you simply because you're not one of them and will still treat them as if they were.”

 

Kagome took a moment to take in everything Koga had told her. Steeling her resolve, she nodded to herself before speaking. “If you want to hire me, I'm more than happy to join your team.”

 

Koga's face broke into a wide smile. “Great! We can discuss scheduling and everything later. Right now I would like to introduce you to the kids if you're amenable?”

 

Standing, Kagome swiped her arm dramatically in front of her. “Lead the way, boss!”

 

Koga laughed deeply as he stood. “You're going to fit in just fine, I think.”

 

He led her out of his office and down a long, colorful hallway. As they neared a frosted glass door, she could hear loud sounds of crashing items and screaming. He paused briefly, “Brace yourself, Miss Higurashi,” and opened the door.

 

All of her senses were immediately assaulted. She instinctively covered her ears when a loud crack of what sounded like thunder blasted and closed her eyes to the accompanying blinding flash of light. After the initial shock, she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hands. Kagome gasped at the sight before her.

 

The room was a total destructive mess. Smoke billowed from an area of the floor that had a small black mark. Several of the children were cowering in a far corner behind two adult male demons. Two boys who looked no older than maybe ten were crouching low, facing off against a smaller boy, maybe five or six in appearance.

 

“Hiten! Manten!” Koga shouted. Kagome jumped slightly at the unexpected loudness. The two older boys looked at Koga and immediately backed down. “Just what in the hell do you two think you're doing?” Koga asked as he stepped menacingly into the room towards the boys.

 

One of the boys turned and faced Koga, straightening up and puffing his chest out. Kagome looked at the boy closely. He mostly appeared human, with the exception of his bright red eyes and pointed ears. His hair was long and black, braided down his back.

 

The boy pointed to the smaller child and yelled, “He started it! He used his stupid spinning top on Soten!”

 

Koga kneeled down next to the smaller boy and placed a hand on his back, causing the kit to jump. When he realized who had touched him, he uncurled himself and Kagome got her first good look at him. This child had bright orange hair tied in a small ponytail high on his head. His feet were paws and a fluffy tan tail protruded from his behind. His eyes were large and a beautiful emerald green.

 

“Shippo, is that true?” Koga asked. Shippo ran a hand under his nose and nodded once. Standing, Koga turned back to the other two boys. “Hiten, I don't care who started it. You know the rules. No powers are to be used in a malicious manner.” He towered over the boys and crossed his arms. “Do I make myself clear?” Obviously sulking, the three boys nodded once each and slumped their shoulders.

 

Turning around, Koga faced the other two adults in the room. “Ginta, Hakkaku, this is Kagome Higurashi. Our new caregiver.” An audible gasp resounded through the room. “You two can get to know her later. Tell Ayame to come here then go to my office. Now.” His tone of voice left no room for argument.

 

“Yessir.” They both said in unison as they hurriedly skirted past Kagome and out of the room. She turned her attention back to Koga just as he was making his way back to her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and addressed the room.

 

“Class, this is Miss Kagome. She is going to be your new caregiver. As you can see, she is human. So be gentle with her.” He turned his head slightly in her direction and winked at her. Her face tinted red. Turning his attention back to the three boys, Koga gestured to them with his hand and spoke softly to her, “These three troublemakers are Shippo, Hiten and Manten. They all are orphans and Hiten and Manten are brothers with their younger sister Soten over there.” He pointed at a small girl in the larger group who greatly resembled Hiten.

 

Kagome looked back at the brothers and really took them in. Maten looked nothing like his siblings. As a matter of fact, he didn't look human at all. Honestly, he looked more like a frog than a person. Kagome winced at her thought. She did notice he had a small braid in the back of his otherwise bald head. This was the only feature he seemed to share with his siblings.

 

Koga pointing to the larger group caught her attention and she turned towards them. Slowly, he steered her closer to the group and began naming them in succession from right to left. “Kai and Shinta, brothers and members of my own tribe. Sakimitama, she's orphaned and living here. Kanna, Moryomaru and Hakudoshi, all siblings with a single father. Jinenji, an orphan. Shiori, our last orphan. And finally we've got Ai, Asagi, and Moegi, all sisters.”

 

Kagome looked at each child as he introduced them. To her, they all just looked like scared, curious kids, just with some different features or eccentricities. Nothing about these children scared her in the slightest. She smiled at them, hoping to alleviate their fears. Slowly, some of them seemed to warm to her kind aura. The sound of the door opening behind her drew her attention away from the children. She turned to see Ayame standing just inside the door, once again glaring at her.

 

“Ginta said you needed me?” she said tersely.

 

“Ah yes. Please watch the kids for a few minutes while I go knock some sense into those two idiots will you, Ayame?”

 

The girl smiled brightly at Koga. “Of course, Koga.”

 

Koga once again placed his hand at the small of Kagome's back and began leading her out of the room.”Miss Higurashi,” he addressed her as they exited and started back in the direction of his office, “please leave your class schedule at the front desk. I will look it over and figure out what your schedule will be. I unfortunately must attend to... some business. I will call you later tonight if that's alright?”

 

“Oh, of course! Thank you so much.” Kagome exclaimed excitedly as he reached his office door and stopped.

 

“Fantastic. I look forward to it. Now, if you will excuse me...” Koga opened his door and stepped inside, leaving her in the hallway alone.

 

Smiling to herself, Kagome made her way back up to the front of the building. Stopping at Ayame's desk, she contemplated whether she should actually write down her schedule and just leave it there. She was afraid Koga would mysteriously not receive it if she left it in the hands of the curiously angry woman. Sighing, she decided she could always call Koga later and make sure he had received it and wrote it down on a post it note, marking 'Kagome's Schedule' clearly at the top.

 

Exiting the child care center, Kagome couldn't help feeling utterly elated. How many people got an opportunity like this one? She pulled out her phone, remembering the person who had even told her about it in the first place.

 

_I got the job! Thank you so much! It's a huge opportunity for me._

 

Feeling his phone vibrate, InuYasha pulled it from his back pocket and glanced at it. He couldn't help the small smile that sprung to his lips upon reading it was a text from Catwoman.

 

_That's awesome. It was really no big deal_

 

_Yes it is! Let's just say that not many people get a chance to do what I'm going to be doing._

 

_Take care of other people's brats?_

 

_It's more than that._

 

_How?_

 

_It's hard to explain. I'll just say they're a little more special needs than average kids._

 

_Oh. So you get to take care of other people's special brats. Got it._

 

_Ugh! You're exasperating!_

 

 _That's a big word for a special brat babysitter._ InuYasha couldn't help but chuckle at himself for that one.

 

_Hey! I was valedictorian of Tagara High tyvm!_

 

_Ooo. Fancy._

 

_Darn right._

 

_Darn? Really? C'mon now princess._

 

_Princess?!?!_

 

_Yep._

 

_ARRRGH!_

 

_Ahoy wench_

 

_You are such a..._

 

_Yes?_

 

_I swear if I ever see you again I'll..._

 

_You'll what?_

 

Miroku waved his hand in front of his friend's face. “Earth to InuYasha.”

 

InuYasha's eyes looked up from under his bangs at him. “What?”

 

Quirking an eyebrow at his friend, Miroku answered, “You've been pretty engrossed in whatever conversation you're having over here for the last 10 minutes. Bit weird for you, man.”

 

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the man and gave him a low warning growl. “Mind your own damn business.”

 

A small smirk played across Miroku's features, but he knew better than to test his friend's patience. He returned to his own bed, opening his laptop back up to complete his homework for his morning class.

 

Satisfied that his dumbass room mate would shut the fuck up, InuYasha returned his attention to his phone screen.

 

_I'll swat your nose!_

 

InuYasha's lips pursed in confusion. What the hell did that mean?

 

_Excuse me?_

 

_Um, you know, cause you were a fox?_

 

Clarity rang through his mind. She was trying to be funny and compare him to a dog because of his 'costume'. If she knew how close to the truth she really was...

 

_Ha. Ha. Wench._

 

_You're impossible._

 

_Sure am._

A moment later- _Wench._

 

InuYasha actually chuckled aloud. He was kind of enjoying poking fun at the girl.

 

_Why you!_

 

_What? *innocent face emoji*_

 

_I swear you're going to regret that._

 

_Doubt it._

 

_We'll see._

 

_Guess we will. Bye wench._

 

_Bye you vexing man._

 

InuYasha smiled to himself as he put his phone in his pocket. For some reason he wished the girl would hold true to her promise.

 

The next few days went by without hearing from Catwoman. InuYasha had debated whether he should text her or not. He didn't want her to think he was creepy or something. But he had to admit it had felt like something was off without her presence, as small as it had been. Even he had noticed he had become more irritable of late, though he was unwilling to admit it when Miroku not so subtly pointed it out.

 

“You're being a real asshole, dude. I don't know what the hell is up with you, but figure it out before I have to kick you, ok?”

 

InuYasha glared at his friend. “Like you even could,” he growled.

 

Miroku cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Try me, dog-boy.”

 

Huffing, InuYasha just crossed his arms over his chest. “You ain't worth the trouble.”

 

Sighing, Miroku tried a different tactic. “Seriously, dude, what's up?”

 

Sitting silently for several moments, InuYasha debated whether he should answer the jerk. But deep down he knew that he was trying to be helpful, and who knows? Maybe he could be. “I haven't heard from her since Monday.”

 

Confusion crossed Miroku's face before clarity sunk in. He chuckled. “This is about that girl? The one you don't even know the name of?” He received nothing but a glare in reply. Shaking his head, Miroku said, “Look, dude, you do know that texting works both ways, right? Like, you can text her.”

 

Redfaced, InuYasha spat out, “Of course I know that, dumbass!” Then looking away and speaking more softly, “I just... I didn't want to be weird or whatever.”

 

“This coming from the only one in the room with dog ears.” Miroku couldn't help but poke fun at his friend. He actually grabbed his stomach from laughing at his own joke. When his laughter finally subsided, the human man was greeted with the very angry face of a hanyou. He put his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. “I was kidding, InuYasha. Look, just ask her something innocuous. Like, didn't you say she got a new job or something?”

 

“Yeah...” InuYasha said cautiously.

 

“Then just ask her how it's going. Simple, effective, and most of all, creep free.”

 

A hopeful look crossed the hanyou's face. “You really think that'll work?”

 

Shrugging, Miroku stated, “I can't promise. But it's innocent enough to probably not cause her alarm. You won't know unless you try. Or are you a _coward_?”

 

If it wasn't for the fact that InuYasha knew Miroku was again joking he would've punched the stupid shit eating grin off his face. Instead he settled for a growl in his direction. “I ain't no fucking coward, asshole.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“Then text her and stop moping. It's a real buzz kill.”

 

InuYasha glared at his friend as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left for his Friday evening class. Sighing, he pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at the message app for several minutes. Finally, he cursed himself internally. 'I really am a damn coward if I can't even type a fucking sentence.' With renewed determination, he clicked on her name and began typing.

 

_Haven't heard how that new job is going_

 

Kagome looked up from the textbook she had been engrossed in when she heard her phone ding. Picking it up, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips when she saw who the message was from.

 

_It's great actually. My boss seems to really like me. Most of the kids have already warmed up to me. The only bad part is the receptionist. She just doesn't seem to like me for some reason._

 

_Really? She's fucking dumb then. There's nothing about you not to like._

 

Kagome blushed at the compliment. _I'm not perfect. There's things about me that would give you nightmares! :P_

 

 _***** _ _eye quirked emoji_ _***** _ _That so?_

 

_You bet. I'm scary._

 

_I'm shaking._

 

_You should be. I'm pretty scary when I'm mad. Or so I've been told._

 

_Feh. You still haven't got me back for the other day so I'm not convinced._

 

_Don't tempt me. I know where you live._

 

_I ain't scared of you wench._

 

_Back to that are we?_

 

_Yep. I like it. Suits you._

 

_Does it now?_

 

_Yep._

 

_How so? I promise I'm not a whore, despite that outfit you saw me in._

 

_Shit! No! I didn't mean it like that. I kinda forgot it could mean that._

 

_That's like the only meaning._

 

_No it's not. It's like respectful slang for cool women._

 

_Is it now?_

 

_Look it up. I swear._

 

Kagome did actually look it up.

 

Wench-

An admired woman in your crew, a talented warrior seductress, that can inspire adventure or take a bland situation and make it rife with excitement.

 

_Hmm. Alright. I forgive you._

 

_Thanks wench. ;)_

 

_Nothing going on tonight over there?_

 

_Not tonight. They usually only do a party like once a month. Thank kami._

 

_Not a fan are we?_

 

_Nope. Don't really like large groups of people. Add alcohol and it's just 10 times worse._

 

_So why were you at that one?_

 

It was several minutes before he responded. Kagome was honestly afraid she had overstepped until she finally got a reply.

 

_Forced into it. Brothers have to attend frat functions. It's like frat law or something._

 

_So if you don't like parties, and you don't seem to really like your frat brothers, why are you even there?_

 

_My friend is a brother. He convinced me to do it. Plus it's a free place to stay while I'm in school and I kinda need that._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_Feh. Ain't your fault. Was my choice._

 

_Doesn't sound like you had much of a choice._

 

_Suppose not._

 

_I wish I could help._

 

_I'm alright. You work on becoming the best damn brat babysitter there is wench_

 

_*eyeroll emoji*_

 

Kagome noticed it had been almost an hour since they had started this conversation. As much as she hated to type what she did next, it had to be done.

 

_I'm sorry but I have to get back to studying. I have to work all weekend so I have to get all my studying done tonight. Goodnight._

 

_Night wench._

 

She couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Hey, I have a kind of personal question for you_

 

InuYasha rubbed his tired eyes and stretched. He had been staring at his laptop for the last 3 hours straight trying to finish this damn midterm paper. The sound of his phone buzzing caught his attention. Who the hell would be texting him at 2 a.m.? Miroku was downstairs with the other idiots watching some stupid Netflix show he never could get into about a women's prison. The goofy grin that spread across his face upon seeing her name was completely accidental, or so he would tell you.

 

_Shoot_

 

_What happened to your mom? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just sitting here thinking about it and I realized you never told me how she died. But it's totally fine if you don't want to tell me. I swear._

 

InuYasha almost laughed out loud at her obvious text babbling. _It's cool. She had breast cancer._

 

_Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard to lose her that way._

 

_Honestly, it wasn't long after her diagnosis. She was already stage 4 by the time they caught it. They tried everything they could but a month later she was gone. It was hard. Still is. I miss her a lot. She was my rock_

 

_Yeah. I don't know what I would do without my mom. She's the kindest woman ever. She's always supported me in everything. You never mentioned your dad though?_

 

_He died when I was a baby. I never knew him._

 

_Wow._

 

_Yeah. Hey what are you doing up anyway? I thought you had to work this weekend?_

 

_I do. Couldn't sleep. My brain just won't shut off._

 

_Missed me that much in 24 hours?_

 

_You're incorrigible_

 

_Always_

 

_You don't have a humble bone in your body do you?_

 

_Maybe one_

 

_***** _ _eyeroll emoji_ _***** _

 

_What time do you have to be up?_

 

_In exactly 2.5 hours. I have to catch the 5:45 train to get there on time._

 

_Jesus woman! Go to sleep!_

 

_I already told you I can't_

 

_Do I need to come over and sing you a lullaby?_

InuYasha regretted that the instant he hit send. She would definitely think he was total creepy bastard now.

 

_Lol. You don't know where I live_

 

He hesitated before typing again. _Fine. I'll call you. I hope you like shitty renditions of twinkle twinkle little star._

 

_***** _ _a series of crying laughing emojis_ _***** _

_Can't be worse than my little brother trying to sing to our cat Buyo._

 

_You have a brother?_

 

_Yep_

 

_Me too. Well a ½ brother. Older. And an asshole._

 

_Oh yeah? Ever talk to him?_

 

_Not really. Like I said he's an asshole._

 

_Got it. Foxy doesn't like his big bro_

 

InuYasha's eyebrow quirked. _Foxy?_

 

_Ummm... yeah???_

 

_What is that?_

 

_Ummmm_

_Your name?_

 

_Is it now wench? ;)_

 

_Ha. Ha._

_Hey, what do you call me?_

 

_Catwoman_

 

_I suppose that makes sense._

 

_Why do you call me Foxy? ;)_

 

_Because of your_ _**costume** _

 

_Suuuuuuure_

 

_You're obviously delusional_

 

_Am I?_

 

_Severely._

 

_Well you're the one talking to me at 2:45 in the morning_

 

_Yeah. I know. I need a padded room next to yours_

 

_So I can sing twinkle twinkle for you?_

 

_OMG stop! I'm going to wake up my room mate!_

 

_Sorry..._

_You really should get some sleep wench._

 

_I know._

_Night Foxy_

 

_Night wench_

 

InuYasha couldn't sleep after that. He felt guilty for keeping her up, even though she had texted him first. Inane images scrolled past his eyes as he delved into the internet black hole, searching for something to occupy his mind. Finally, when he realized it was about 5 minutes past the time she said she had to be awake, he decided to make sure she had gotten up ok.

 

_Wakey wakey wench_

 

Kagome groaned aloud at the sound of her alarm. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but then her phone dinged.

 

_Don't wanna_

 

_C'mon. You gotta. That job you love so much is beckoning_

 

_Damn you_

 

_You're cranky in the morning ain't ya?_

 

_Only for people who won't let me sleep_

 

_But you have to go babysit brats_

 

_Uggggh. Fine. I'm up. Happy?_

 

_Are you actually up? Like out of bed?_

 

Kagome put her feet on the floor next her bed.  _Yes..._

 

_Don't believe you_

 

She sent him a picture of her feet on the floor.

 

_Sexy_

 

_Shut up jerk_

 

_Get ready for work wench_

 

_I would if **someone** would quit distracting me_

 

_I'm distracting huh? ;)_

 

_You're maddening_

 

_Only for you wench_

 

_I'm getting dressed now_

 

_I'll be right over_

 

_Ha. Ha._

_Again, I remind you, you don't know where I live_

 

_I'll sniff it out_

 

_Very funny_

_Seriously, I'm up and getting dressed now_

_Go back to sleep_

 

She pulled off her nightclothes and tossed them in the direction of her hamper as she made her way over to the closet. Pulling out a sweater and jeans, she made her way back over to the bed where she'd laid her phone.

 

_Never did_

 

_What? Why?_

 

_Just **distracted**_

 

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of that, so she decided to ignore it as she pulled the jeans up over her hips. _Then go to sleep. Weirdo._

 

_Only after I know you get to work ok_

 

_You're nuts. I won't get there for another hour!_

 

_So?_

 

_Go to sleep._

 

_Nope. Gotta know you're safe._

 

The sweater made it's way over her head and down to her waist. _Overprotective much?_ She grabbed her hairbrush and set to work on her tangled mane.

 

_Only of cheeky wenches_

 

_Oh now I'm cheeky?_ The hairbrush returned to her nightstand. 

 

_Yep_

 

Kagome picked up her purse and keys before quietly exiting her room. _I'm leaving now. Go to sleep_

 

_I told you, not til you're at work_

 

Kagome didn't respond during her 20 minute walk to the subway station. She hoped he would fall asleep waiting for her to text back. No such luck.

 

_Oi wench! Where'd you go?_

 

_To the train_

 

_Hahaha_

_Cheeky wench_

_You **on** the train?_

 

_I am now._

 

_Good. How long of a ride is it?_

 

_20ish minutes_

 

_What do you normally do on the train at too damn early o'clock?_

 

_Lol. Well, listen to music, or read. Sometimes I people watch but there aren't too many people on the train this early on Sunday._

 

_People watch?_

 

_Yeah. People will do the weirdest things when they think no one is watching them. I've seen people practically doing it right in front of me before_

 

_Doing what exactly? ;)_

 

_Shut up_

 

_Never wench_

_You make it too easy_

 

_Do I now?_

 

_Yep._

 

_Will you just go to sleep?_

 

_You at work?_

 

_No_

 

_Then I'm gonna go with no_

 

_How did I see that coming?_

 

_Idk maybe because I've said it like 1000 times already_

 

_Alright alright I get it._

 

_'_ Now approaching 10 th street station' came the automated voice over the loudspeaker. Kagome stood and slid her phone into her pocket to keep it from falling out of her hand as she exited the train. Since the station was nearly deserted it was easy for her to maneuver her way out to the street to make the short walk to work. Once outside, she saw that the sun was now fully on the horizon, creating beautiful hues of pink and orange. Stopping for a moment, she smiled and took it all in. The crisp autumn air whipped her raven locks around her shoulders. Seeing the sun between the trees, Kagome couldn't resist the urge to snap a photo with her phone and send it to her new self-proclaimed watchdog. 

 

_Isn't it so beautiful Foxy?_

 

_Just like you wench ;)_

 

Kagome snorted as she walked and texted at the same time. _You don't know what I look like_

 

_Sure I do. Long black silky hair, eyes the color of dark chocolate, ivory skin. See? I know_

 

_Still, you've not seen my face_

 

_Don't have to_

 

She didn't know how to respond to that. Lucky for her though, she rounded the last corner before coming up to Yoro North's front door. She took a picture of her hand opening said door and sent it to him.

 

_All safe. Please sleep now? I'd feel awful if you didn't get any sleep because of me_

 

_Not your fault wench. I'm a big boy. But I promise I'll close my eyes now. Have a good day at work._

 

_Thanks Foxy. Sweet dreams!_

 

Kagome tucked her phone back into her pocket as she walked right past Ayame's death glare without giving the girl a second glance. As she stepped around the corner to make her way back to the classroom, she found herself cemented smack dab into Koga's chest.

 

“Whoa there, sweetheart!” He said as he grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her back. “You alright?” He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

 

Kagome shook her head to clear the fog from having the wind knocked from her slightly. Looking up into his sky blue eyes, she didn't miss the smirk that crossed his features at her antics. “I-I'm fine, Koga. Thanks. Hey, actually there was something I wanted to run by you if you've got a minute?”

 

“Sure thing, darling. Step into my office?”

 

Kagome had noticed his use of several terms of endearment in the last few days, but she didn't mind it so she didn't say anything to her new boss about it. Instead, she walked into his office and sat herself down without being prompted. Koga came around her to sit himself on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms lazily and smiling down at her.

 

“What can I do for ya, love?”

 

“Well, I've noticed that we don't ever take the kids anywhere outside of this building and its grounds. Is there a reason for that?”

 

Koga's face took a decidedly less happy appearance. “Kagome, this building is all that stands between these kids and the outside world. Humans aren't exactly welcoming to our kind, with the exception of the rare person such as yourself. We don't take the kids anywhere for their own protection but also for yours. You've seen how they can be with eachother. Imagine if they did that to a human? The backlash would be catastrophic.”

 

Kagome frowned. “So, they never get to leave here? Ever?”

 

“We occasionally take them to other facilities to interact with other children, but for the most part, yeah, they stay here.”

 

“And it's absolutely out of the question to take them to say a park?”

 

Koga's eyebrow quirked up in interest. “A park? Kagome, we have outside areas here for them.”

 

“I know that, Koga, but they should interact with other kids. Even human ones. I think it'll be good for them to socialize outside of their comfort zones. Some of them desperately need it. Besides, imagine if you were on the front lines of demon-human coexistence?”

 

Koga sighed deeply. “Kagome, I wish things were different but they're just not. I can't allow you to put the kids or yourself in that kind of danger. I'm sorry.”

 

The look of supreme disappointment that crossed her features nearly caused the wolf to cave. “If you say so, Koga. I'll go relieve Ginta and Hakkaku now.” She stood and exited his office with slightly slumped shoulders. She had been so sure she could convince him to let her take the kids out for a little while. Sighing, she decided she would just have to keep working him down until he agreed. Eventually, he would see her reasoning.

 

xxx

 

The next two weeks almost flew by for both InuYasha and Kagome. Even in the midst of studying for their impending final exams in a couple weeks, the pair never let a night pass without talking. It became part of both of their routines. They both looked forward to hearing from the other. Something that both of their respective room mates had not failed to notice.

 

“InuYasha, are you ever actually going to meet this girl?” Miroku asked his hanyou friend one Saturday afternoon.

 

“I have, jackass.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Miroku huffed. “You know what I mean. Sango and I have actually been on actual dates and you know, know eachother's names.”

 

“Bully for you. Now fuck off.” InuYasha practically yelled as he tried to stick his headphones on his ears.

 

Sighing, he took his friend's obvious hint and went downstairs to meet Sango. Upon seeing her leaning against the banister, fingers looped in her jeans, he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back and asked, “Everything ok up there? I thought I heard someone yelling.”

 

Miroku took his girlfriend's hand and went to exit the house. “Yeah. Just my room mate being an idiot.”

 

Sango raised an eyebrow in question. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. He met a girl at the Halloween party but has yet to actually learn her name or even see her face outside of whatever mask she was wearing. They just text constantly.”

 

Sango's eyes widened. “Th-they do?”

 

Miroku didn't hide his puzzled expression. “Yeeeeeah...”

 

“Um... well...”

 

Stopping mid step on their trek to the campus food court, Miroku eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. “Sango?”

 

Biting her lip, the girl looked down at the concrete. “I think your room mate is texting my room mate.”

 

Eyes widening to nearly the size of saucers, Miroku burst out laughing. “You're kidding!?”

 

Shaking her head, Sango responded, “Nope. She calls him Foxy. I guess he was wearing a fox costume or something?”

 

Miroku was nearly on the ground by this point. “Jesus! Yep. That's him.”

 

“I don't see how this is so funny.”

 

Finally calming himself, Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders, “Because my dear Sango, this cannot be purely coincidental. Maybe the strings of fate had a hand in this, eh?”

 

Sango rolled her eyes. “You're an idiot. What are we gonna do? I can't just lie to her.”

 

Placing a finger on his lips thoughtfully, Miroku had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Mayhaps you won't have to my dear...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know InuYasha is a bit OOC here. In my experience, people will say things they normally wouldn't if they're texting it instead of saying it face to face. Also, it's fanfic so just go with it. Please comment and let me know what you think! Love you all! *muah*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled with this chapter for weeks now and I'm officially done. I can't look at it anymore. I just can't. So, I apologize if it's terrible. Please forgive me if it is.

Speaking to Foxy on her trips to and from work had become a daily routine in the last few weeks. Kagome worried that she was interrupting his sleep schedule too much but he kept insisting she wasn't. So, she happily spoke to him as often as she could. Her morning commute had become quite enjoyable with him keeping her quite blissfully distracted. So much so in fact, that she never noticed when another person began riding the same trains with her every day.

 

He was tall, but not overly so. His hair was waist long, black and greasy looking, almost to the point of being in dreadlocks, but not quite. His skin was pale and ghostly, hanging off of his gangly frame like a malnourished child. But the most disturbing thing about this man were his eyes. They had an unnatural red color surrounding his dark irises. He wore simple clothes, jeans, a hoodie or t-shirt, sneakers, never standing out in a crowd. But almost everywhere Kagome was, so was he.

 

_Foxy, are you leaving for break next week?_

 

_Nah. Got nowhere to go. I always just chill here. Why? Are you?_

 

_Yes. I'm going back home to my family's shrine. I miss my mom, brother and grandpa so much. I've never been away from them for so long._

 

_Spoiled wench :P_

 

_Hey! That's mean!_

 

_Never claimed to be nice woman_

 

_Yeah well you better start_

 

_Oh yeah? Or what?_

 

_I'll come over there and make you!_

 

_Anytime wench ;)_

 

Kagome stared at that last message for several minutes without responding. What the hell did that mean? Was he just messing with her? Her naïve little brain didn't know what to make of his words. Sometimes this relationship they had was confusing for her. They talked all the time, even seemed to be flirting with eachother, but they were both too chicken to even ask the other's name let alone meet again in the light of day.

 

Once again, she was saved by the proverbial bell as the train slowed to her stop. She tucked the phone into her pocket, determined not to think about it for now, and made her way out of the station up to the street. She pulled her jacket closer around her neck as she came up and the chilly late November air brushed over her. The vibration from her pocket drew her attention.

 

_Oi wench when do you leave?_

 

_Week from tomorrow. Why?_

 

_So I know when the last time I can text you is_

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she rounded the last corner before Yoro North. _When did I say you couldn't text me when I leave?_

 

_You didn't I guess. I just assumed you wouldn't want to talk to me while you're visiting your family_

 

_Why?_

 

_Idk_

 

_Well, you can. I may not always respond right away but I don't want to stop talking_

 

_Ok_

 

_I have to go now though. I'm at work. Later Foxy_

 

_Bye wench._

 

Kagome walked into the door only to be immediately tackled by a little kitsune.

 

“Kagome!” Shippo exclaimed as he leapt into her arms and latched onto her jacket with his tiny little fists.

 

Kagome looked down at him and smiled. “Good morning, Shippo. Why aren't you in class with the others?”

 

That moment Ginta came running from the direction of said classroom, looking quite exasperated. “Shippo! What do you think you're doing?” he bellowed out.

 

Huge green eyes filled with tears and looked up at Kagome, imploringly. “I-I-I just wa-wanted to gr-greet you, Ka-go-me!” he managed out around sobs.

 

Stroking his back soothingly, Kagome looked up at Ginta. “It's all right, Ginta. No harm done, right?”

 

He seemed to be taken aback by her statement, but he hung his head. “Yeah, I guess. Just make sure Koga doesn't find out,” he whispered at her as he made his way her direction.

 

Stifling a giggle, Kagome nodded. “Our secret, Ginta. Where is Koga anyway?”

 

A nervous look crossed the demon's features. “Um, I don't know. He just said he was going out for a while.”

 

Kagome's face bunched up in confusion. She had never seen him not be here in the morning when she arrived in the month since she had started. Odd. Shrugging it off as an anomaly, she snuggled Shippo close to her chest and started for the classroom. “What'dya say we go join the others, eh Shippo?”

 

“If we really have to...” he said, voice low and sad.

 

Stopping in her tracks, Kagome looked down at the boy in her arms seriously. “Shippo? Is something wrong?”

 

Shippo stared up at her with his wide emerald eyes. “Dumb Hiten won't let me play with Soten. He says his sister doesn't need to be associating with stupid little kits.”

 

Kagome frowned down at him. “Is that so? Well, we're just going to have to set him straight, aren't we Shippo?” With those words, she stormed off towards the classroom, a nervous looking Ginta in tow.

 

 

xxx

 

“Miroku, it's been over a week since we figured it out! I don't know how much longer I can keep this from her.” Sango told her boyfriend as they sat together on the couch of the living space of his frat house.

 

“Patience, my dearest Sango. These things take time. I'm working on it.”

 

“What exactly are you working on?”

 

“We need to get them in the same room together, without masks this time. Surely once they see eachother in person again they'll realize they should just be together. Have you noticed that they've actually scheduled time to talk now?”

 

“Yeah. It's friggin' creepy. She just stares at her phone for atleast an hour a night. No matter what she's doing she'll always respond to him. Sometimes she laughs or sighs weird. I've given up trying to talk to her about him. She won't tell me anything other than basic info.”

 

“Same here. Course, with InuYasha that's not too far from the norm anyway.”

 

Sango's eyes widened. “Y-you've never told me his name! Now how in the hell am I supposed to keep _that_ from her you jerk??”

 

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, a thoughtful look crossing his features. Finally, he simply shrugged at her, a slightly shamed look on his face.

 

Sango narrowed her eyes at the man. “You... you are such an ass.”

 

“I'm so misunderstood,” he proclaimed. “Look, you said she's leaving next week for break, right?”

 

“Yeah...” Sango said.

 

“Alright. Well, the house always throws a combo platter new year's/back to school party. Just hold out for one more week and she'll be gone. Then when she gets back just get her to come to the party and I'l handle the rest.”

 

Sango glowered at him. “Fine. But no longer than that or I'll tell her everything I know, consequences be damned.”

 

“You have my word, my dearest Sango.”

 

xxx

 

 

Twelve hours later, Kagome exited the building housing all those disgusting creatures she seemed to care so much about. He would never understand what about those nasty things she could possibly find appealing. He supposed it was just her kind, pure hearted nature, something he would have to be sure to set her straight on before it got too far like with **her.** Blanching inwardly, the greasy haired man took up his normal post across the street and a block or so behind her. He knew she was heading straight for the train, so he had no fear of losing her. Besides, nothing would keep his Kagome away from him.

 

 _How was work today wench?_ InuYasha typed his message out when he knew she would be on her way to the train from her job. Talking to her had become as second nature to him as breathing. If he hadn't texted her, she would have texted him, of that he had no doubt.

 

_Tiring. I had to scold the same kid about 100 times today. He's just so aggravating! He thinks he's better than all the other kids because of his heritage._

 

_I know the type. The asshole is the same way. Kinda why he hates me._

 

_Oh yeah?_

 

_Yeah. The half thing remember?_

 

_Right. Different moms. She not as classy as he thought she should be?_

 

_You could say that. You have a lot of homework tonight?_

 

_Not really actually. Most of my classes have actually lightened up in prep for the finals I guess. I have a free Saturday night for once._

 

Something inside InuYasha clenched at those words. Briefly, he had a flash of him sitting with her somewhere quiet, where they could talk. Maybe even look at the stars... Shaking his head of those traitorous thoughts, he focused back on what he could share with her.

 

_Yeah. Me too. Damn room mate hasn't been around much the last few weeks ever since he found himself a girlfriend._

 

_Oh yeah? My room mate has been mia too. I think she's been seeing a guy but I haven't really seen her to ask. Makes me feel kind of pathetic._

 

_You're not pathetic. If anyone is pathetic it's me. I haven't had a girlfriend since high school. And I use the term girlfriend very loosely._

 

_Why?_

 

Something about her short response made InuYasha feel guilty, though he didn't know why.

 

_Yeah. We hung out for half our senior year. She was the most popular girl in school. I had no idea why she was hanging out with me of all people. Everyone else hated me or atleast avoided me. She was different._

 

_Sounds lonely._

 

_Eh. I had my friend. And her. It wasn't all bad._

 

_What happened with her?_

 

Staring at his phone for several minutes, InuYasha contemplated what to say about **her**. He didn't even know why he had brought her up. He hadn't spoken of her in years. Ever since she had left him.

 

_She left me_

 

_She just left? No reason?_

 

_She found someone else._

 

_Oh. I'm sorry._

 

_It's alright. I'm over it._

 

Atleast 15 minutes passed before he received a reply. He had almost thought that she had gotten busy or fallen asleep when his phone buzzed once again.

 

_Hey Foxy, do you ever think about calling me?_

 

InuYasha stared at her latest message with wide eyes. In the month since they had met, neither of them had suggested anything more than their simple text relationship. Though if he was being truthful with himself, he had thought about it. More than once. Did this message mean she did too? Damnit! He hated stuff like this. He had never been good at reading between the lines, being a direct and to the point kind of person himself.

 

_Why do you ask?_

 

_Because I do. But I don't want to if you don't. I'm fine with this too._

 

_All the time wench._

 

Almost as soon as he had hit send, his phone was buzzing incessantly, flashing 'Catwoman' in big letters across his screen. Gulping, InuYasha pressed the green button and held the phone up near his face.

 

“H-hello?” He inwardly cursed his choked sounding voice.

 

“Hey.” Her voice was soft, timid, and so sweet.

 

“Hey.”

 

A giggle came from her end. “You said that already.”

 

“Nuh-uh! I said hello.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was that much of a difference. Excuse me.” Her tone indicated she was messing with him.

 

“Yeah, well, there is wench.” A small smile came to his face at saying that word aloud to her for the first time.

 

“How.. how are you?” She asked timidly.

 

InuYasha lay back in his bed, resting his left hand on his chest. “I'm good. I feel pretty good about my finals next week. How bout you, freshman?” A small smirk crossed his features.

 

Kagome sighed loudly. “I think I'm doing ok. My job has me a bit ragged. He works me more than I initially thought he would but I'm not willing to give it up. I love it so much. I'm still getting good grades as far as I know so I'm keeping my fingers crossed.”

 

InuYasha frowned. “Do I need to let you go so you can study? I don't want to be the reason you fail...”

 

“NO!” She almost screamed at him, causing him to pull the phone away from his head a bit. “I-I mean, no. I'm ok. I promise,” she amended, a lot more quietly.

 

His chuckle reverberated through her earpiece, sending a slight shiver up her spine. “Alright, wench. How's that bitch at your job? What's her name? Ayumi?”

 

“Ayame. And just as much of a brat as ever.”

 

“Brat? Is she five?”

 

“No...” she said, sounding a little confused. “Oh, wait, you were being faceitious. Oh shut up you jerk!”

 

“I've told you so many times, you make it too damn easy, woman.”

 

“Yeah, well, you're a butt face.”

 

InuYasha's eyebrow quirked. “A-a butt face? That's... something.”

 

“Yeah! And a jerk head.”

 

“A... jerk head. Ok, then. Duly noted.” He couldn't keep the wide smile from spreading across his face.

 

“You're smiling aren't you? I can hear it in your voice.” Kagome's tone was slightly hurt, but in that playful way.

 

“Only for you, wench.”

 

Kagome's entire face became beat red at his words. “O-oh.” The line was silent for a few moments as she gathered her wits about her. “H-hey Foxy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Have... have you ever wanted to know my name?”

 

A huge wave of panic washed over InuYasha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment and let me know how much this chapter sucks. Though, please try to be nice about it. Lol. Until next time my lovelies...


End file.
